Especiales Detective Conan
by Miyano B. Ritsune
Summary: especiales que muestran festejos del mundo, que son "navidad", "fin de año" "san valentin" probablemente "verano" "primavera" "otoño" e "invierno", y "hallowen"
1. La navidad perfecta

RESUMEN: Ai odia la navidad y no cree en ella, Conan tubo un pasado fatal en la navidad, si se unen ellos ¿cambiaran las cosas en felicidad y amor?

********

**

* * *

**

**LA NAVIDAD PERFECTA**

Un día especial para todo el mundo, incluso para la ciudad de Tokyo, 24 de diciembre del 2010 mañana será navidad, todos estaban listos para este día excepto una persona llamada Shiho Miyano de 17 años, ella era parte de una organización, asesinando y creando drogas para asesinar, un día uno de ellos mato a su hermana la única que era parte de su familia, ella ya no lo soportaba así que los traiciono y el resultado fue que la atraparon en una bóveda, tenía una de esa droga llamada APTX4869 la tomo para morir ya no le importaba su vida pero el resultando en tomarla la devolvió a una niña de 7 años, ahora regreso a la niñez y decidió cambiarse el nombre ahora es Ai Haibara , ella no creía en la navidad, su oscuro pasado dejo de creer en la navidad, ella aun recuerda la muerte de su familia en las noticias, y cada día de navidad sufría ella porque recordaba su pasado cada año, no le gustaba la navidad, no creía en ella, piensa que solo es un día normal, mientras su padre adoptivo Hakase Agasa, el intenta ayudarla pero sus intentos han sido en vano

Ai estaba en el sótano trabajando en un antídoto para volver a su forma original y también a una persona Shinichi Kudo que el también fue víctima del APTX4869, ahora vive como Conan Edogawa en la agencia de detectives en ese lugar vive la ex-amada de Shinichi, se llamaba Ran Mouri, el renuncio a ella hace meses, el quería hacerla feliz no le gustaba que sufriera, Ai esta enamora profundamente de Shinichi o debería decir Conan, el le ayudo en muchas ocasiones y así gano su corazón, pero pensaba que no le gustaba ya que ella fue la creadora de la APTX4869 y sentía culpa de que por esa droga arruino la vida perfecta de Shinichi Kudo , ella se entero de que ya no está con Ran, dijo que se enamoro de otra persona, ella quería saber, pero Conan contesto que se lo dirá en navidad, Ai no sabía si su corazón le dolía o le alegraba, ella deseaba que fuera la que le gusta Conan, esto quería para navidad pero no cree, se escucharon toques en la puerta del sótano, Ai decidió abrir y resulto que era Hakase con un traje de Santa Claus para niñas junto con un gorro exactamente el traje se veía muy bien

"no me voy a poner eso" dijo Ai en un tono frio

"venga Ai mañana va ser navidad al menos disfrutar"

"no lo hare Hakase"

"bien como tú quieras, pero si viniera Shinichi lo harías"

Ai se quedo pensando, ella le dijo que sentía por Shinichi, pero luego ya decidió "Hakase se que está intentando engañarme"

Hakase de pronto perdió, después se escucharon toque en la puerta principal

"Hakase soy yo ábreme" dijo una voz familiar y esa voz es de Conan

Hakase abrió la puerta y vio a Conan

"¿Qué sucede Shinichi, no está disfrutando la navidad por la agencia?"

"En verdad ellos se fueron en un viaje para reunir de nuevo a Eri y Kogoro"

"es Ran ¿verdad?"

"si, decidí no ir"

"vine para decirles feliz navidad a usted y a Hai…"

Conan no pudo terminar la frase ya que vio a Ai con el traje puesto y con la gorra, Ai pudo ver que lo miro más de 10 segundos

"sería mejor que no critiques Kudo" dijo Ai

"no es que…"

"es que ¿Qué?"

"bueno… este… te ves muy bien con el traje" dijo Conan

Ai se ruborizo por el comentario de Conan "muchas gracias Kudo"

"jeje"

"y ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"solo vine a desearles una buena navidad"

Ai bajo la cabeza al escuchar eso, Conan recordó que ella no le gustaba la navidad "perdón se me olvido que odiaba este festejo también… Hakase que tengas una feliz navidad al igual para ti Haibara aun que lo odies"

"muchas gracias Shinichi" dijo Hakase

"bien me retiro adiós"

"a dónde vas Kudo" dijo Ai

"a mi casa voy a leer un momento"

"¿tus papás no van festejar navidad?"

Conan negó con la cabeza "ellos tienen mucho trabajo a veces celebro navidad solo" dijo Conan recordando su pasado en navidad, a él le gustaba que la gente se reuniera para celebrarlo, veía mucha gente reunida excepto Conan "bien me voy feliz navidad" dicho esto Conan se retiro

Ai vio en sus ojos de Conan que tenia tristeza, sabía que paso una larga vida sin festejar navidad con sus padres, no le gustaba que se ponía así, tenía que hacer algo "Ku… Kudo"

Conan volteo hacia la dirección de Ai al igual que Hakase

"porque no festejas navidad con nosotros"

Conan se quedo impresionado, el no sabía que Ai le pediría si se quedara para celebrar "eh… este… bueno" dijo rascándose la cabeza

Ella asistió y se fue a su cuarto, Conan pensó un momento para saber por qué reacciono así Ai, el quería agradecerle lo que ha hecho ahora, tenían que devolvérselo, así que fue a la cocina

_2 minutos después_

Conan volvió hacia la sala principal con tres tazas de chocolate

"tenga Hakase"

"gracias Shinichi"

Conan asistió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia al cuarto de Ai

_Habitación de Ai_

Ai estaba sentada en una silla viendo las estrellas, ella escucho toques en la puerta

"pasa" dijo Ai

Conan solo entro y le entrego la taza de chocolate

"ten" dijo con una sonrisa

Ai no dijo nada y solo tomo la taza, seguía viendo las estrellas, Conan se sentó junto a lado de ella, el pudo ver que cayó una lagrima del ojo de Ai, Conan dejo un lado la taza y la abrazo para sentirla mejor, Ai se ruborizo en este acto

"sé que te sientes mal Haibara, pero yo estoy aquí para protegerte, se que tu familia quiere que disfrutes la navidad"

Ai le salieron más lágrimas, tiro la taza accidentalmente y abrazo fuerte a Conan, ella estaba llorando, Conan le acaricio el pelo

"Kudo…, mi pasado… no me agrado lo que me hicieron ellos… odio a Gin, odio a Vodka, odio a toda la organización"

"sé que los odias pero no es que odies a la navidad Haibara"

"es que… es igual que a ti… la navidad me recuerda a mi familia… siempre veo que se divierten… ellos tienen una vida normal y… yo no" dijo cada vez mas llorando

"¿Quién dice que no? Al crear el APTX4869 reviviste tu infancia, eres una persona normal Haibara, tienes muchos amigos, tienes a Hakase, me tienes a mi"

Ai dejo de llorar, ella sabía que tenía razón, ella tiene otra nueva vida, Ai rompió el abrazo

"muchas gracias Ku…"

No pudo terminar porque Conan le puso un dedo en sus labios

"llámame Shinichi si estamos solos, o si estamos con los demás dime Conan. Yo podre decirte también tu nombre Ai"

Ai se ruborizo un poco al escuchar su nombre falso, ella solo asistió, Conan solo sonrió y de repente le dio un beso en la mejilla, Ai se sonrojo y se quedo sin habla

"feliz navidad Shiho" dicho esto se iba a retirar de la habitación

"Shinichi"

"¿sí?"

"¿te… puedes quedarte un momento en mi habitación?"

Conan solo sonrió "claro" dicho esto fue donde estaba sentada Ai

Se quedaron mirando las estrellas y pasaron dos estrellas fugases, ellos pidieron un deseo, Ai pidió ser la niña más feliz y otra cosa…, Conan pidió una cosa que decía su corazón

"¿Qué deseaste Shiho?" pregunto Conan

"nada interesante y ¿tu?"

"lo sabrás en el siguiente día"

Ella asistió y se quedaron viendo las estrellas, de pronto Ai se quedo dormida, Conan solo la llevo a su cama y listo para navidad

_25 de diciembre 2010_

Salía el sol, Ai acaba de despertar y vio en su ventana que estaba nevando, ella sonrió a la nieve, ella sentía que la nieve es un símbolo de la tranquilidad y la felicidad, después bajo hacia la sala y para su sorpresa vio unos regalos debajo del árbol, habían 3 de Hakase para Ai y 4 mas para ella, ella no sabía quién le iba a traer tantos regalos asi que decidió abrir sus regalos, el primero y el segundo fue de Hakase, el primero era un suéter y el segundo una nueva bata de laboratorio

_Muchas gracias Hakase_ pensó Ai

Y vio los 4 regalos más y esos son de Conan, el primer regalo llevaba chocolates, el segundo llevaba un bolso que ella quería, el tercero era una laptop y el último fue una foto de Hakase, Ai, Conan y sus amigos incluyendo Ran y Kogoro, junto con una carta

_Estimada Shiho_

_Seguro sabrás que te llegaron 4 regalos para ti que yo te los envié, pero ese no es mi deseo que pedí en aquella noche, puse esta carta para decirte que ahora tienes una nueva familia a tu alrededor, seguramente tus papás y tu hermana están felices que tu disfrutes esto. Yo también estoy feliz si disfrutas de la navidad, si pasa una navidad Shiho siempre recuerda a tu familia y a nosotros, sabes que nosotros te ayudaremos en todo, yo te protegeré de la organización Shiho, hasta mi muerte, espero que tengas una feliz Navidad_

_Atentamente: Shinichi Kudo alias Conan Edogawa_

Ai se sorprendió por la carta, ella veía que Conan si se preocupa por ella, esto le hizo formar una sonrisa pero vio algo raro en la carta se mostraban marcas, ella saco un lápiz y rayo donde se veían las marcas y se mostro un mensaje oculto

_Shiho si usted ha descubierto esto significa que tienes un gran talento de detective, bien he puesto este mensaje oculto para que descubrieras algo, bien aquí va, seguramente recuerdas que te dije que había una chica que gano mi corazón cuando deje a Ran, bueno esa chica eres tú, y no estoy bromeando en verdad te amo Shiho Miyano o debería decir Ai Haibara, jeje, si en verdad me amas Shiho entonces nos vemos en nuestro lugar especial, que siempre me hace recordar a ti pero si llegas tarde entenderé que no me amas y lo comprenderé Shiho, la hora que termina la búsqueda es a las 12:00 PM, que tengas una feliz navidad Shiho_

Ai se sorprendió, ahora sabe que Conan se enamoro a ella, así que decidió ir rápido hacia su habitación para cambiarse y en busca de él, vio el reloj y se mostro que son las 11:00 AM, tenía una hora para buscarlo y pensar donde buscarlo así que salió corriendo por los lugares que visitaron y fueron juntos en Beika, fue al túnel donde ocurrió el secuestro y ocurrió la explosión, pero no lo encontró, fue a su casa de Shinichi y no lo vio, fue al hotel donde Conan salvo a Ai de la organización pero no lo encontró ahí, se le acababa el tiempo solo le quedaban 10 minutos

_No hay otro lugar, en donde puedo encontrarlo, piensa solo quedan 10 minutos, espera no será…_ pensó Ai y salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas al lugar

_Como no pude imaginarlo, ese es el lugar donde cae mas nieve y me reconoce por mi piel pálida, que soy fría y tranquila y ese lugar es el parque Beika_ pensó Ai

_En el parque Beika_

Conan estaba recargado en un árbol viendo la nieve caer, el vio la hora y son las 11:59 AM, el sonrió con tristeza

_Al parecer no me ama, creo que es hora de irme a mi casa_ pensó Conan

El ya estaba a punto de irse y vio una figura corriendo con desesperación, y entre mas se acercaba vio que era Ai

"Shiho…"

Ai llego muy cansada, jadeando de aire por correr

"Shinichi espera… aun no te vayas"

"así ¿qué me amas?"

"te amo Shinichi Kudo" dicho esto Ai abrazo a Conan

"espera" dijo Conan

Ai miro con confusión y se separo un poco de Conan

"eh olvidado tu quinto regalo"

"y ¿Cuál es?"

Conan sonrió "esto" dicho esto le dio un beso en los labios, Ai se sorprendió pero luego se relajo y siguió besando a Conan, en esa escena se veía como se ve la navidad, se veía muy hermosa en el parque con ellos besándose, Ai Haibara no Shiho Miyano por fin su corazón es alegre, junto con la navidad y junto con Conan Edogawa no mejor dicho Shinichi Kudo, ahora la navidad ayuda ser feliz a Shiho Miyano a disfrutar la vida, que siempre hay segundas oportunidades, para restaurar su vida.

FIN

Nota de autor: Bien este es la sorpresa jeje bueno antes debo decir que esto no es una historia si no un especial que quise poner de navidad y ahora ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO A "asian curse", "YELLOW JACKET PRIDE", "NumbKid", "ShihoXShinichi", "ShinJinIchi23", AnnieAltman88", "Louie08dvm", "8ball", "Erk92", a mi familia, mis amigos y a todo el mundo!


	2. Un año nuevo y un nuevo amor

RESUMEN: Ai no le gusta festejar fin de año en los años anteriores, pero un Flasback hára que festeje ese dia y con nuevo romance de una persona

* * *

**UN AÑO NUEVO Y UN NUEVO AMOR**

En un lugar del mundo, Tokio Japon, en el distrito Beika, una casa habita una chica de 10 años llamada Ai Haibara pero en realidad es de 20 años su nombre original es Shiho Miyano, fue encogida a una niña por su invento en una pastilla llamada APTX4869 que creo en una organización, ella no festeja fin de año y el año nuevo, ella pensaba que solo es un día normal, y también otra cosa, el fin de año se festejaba siempre con la familia, ella ya no tenía familia, no le gustaba, odia ese festejo, ella odiaba esa organización que trabajaba hace 3 años ya que ellos mataron a su familia pero ahora despejo su furia gracias a una persona llamada Shinichi Kudo de 17 años, también víctima del APTX4869 tras investigar a un miembro de la organización ahora cambio su nombre a Conan Edogawa por seguridad de los demás incluso para Shiho, Shinichi... no Conan tenía un caso en sus ojos y era detener a la organización, Shiho… no Ai no le gustaba que se arriesgara al ir por ellos, Conan era la única persona que le hacía sentir bien a Ai , ella no estaba segura que sentía sobre Conan, cada vez que se acercaba sentía cosquillas en su estomago, tres años después la organización ha sido destruida, Conan pudo sobrevivir a esa guerra, Gin un miembro de la organización, uno de los mejores, Gin fue el que arruino la vida de Shinichi y también la vida de Shiho, a Shinichi por el APTX4869 y a Shiho es más grave ya que el mato a toda su familia, desde el primer año que estuvieron en la niñez Ai se entero que tenia sentimientos por Conan pero ella sabía que Conan tenía ojos para alguien y esa es Ran Mouri su amiga de la infancia de Shinichi, cada dia que Ai ve a Conan tener un momento con Ran ella siempre que dolida en lo profundo de su corazón, siempre lloraba en su habitación al terminar al día, en la guerra como dije antes comenzo asi con Gin

_FLASHBACK_

_En una sala Gin apuntaba a Ai_

"_este es el fin Sherry" dijo Gin con una sonrisa "ahora se como escapaste, te daré una oportunidad Sherry antes de responderme una pregunta"_

"_¿Cuál es?"_

"_¿Quién es tu guardian?"_

_Ai no quería decirle, quería salvar la vida de Conan "no se dé que hablas"_

_Gin golpeo a Ai en la cara, ahora puso una cara seria "¡NO ME DIGAS ESTUPIDESES! Ahora dime quien es el"_

"_ya te dije no conozco al que quieres"_

_Gin empezó a enojarse y golpeo el brazo de Ai muy duro "¡DEJATE DE TONTERIAS SHERRY! ¡ME DICES O TE MATO!"_

"_prefiero la muerte que la vida Gin" dijo su voz fría con su mirada fría_

"_bien entonces cumpliré mi objetivo" el estaba apretando lentamente el gatillo de la pistola, de repente un balón golpeo a mano de Gin tirando la pistola, Ai aprovecho agarrando la pistola apuntando a Gin_

"_no te atreves a hacerle daño Gin, si te metes con ella te metes conmigo" dijo una voz al ricon de la sala y apareció Conan_

"_vaya vaya así que él es tu protector Sherry" sonrió Gin "por fin nos encontramos detective Shinichi Kudo"_

"_rindente Gin no hay escapatoria" dijo Ai_

"_siempre hay escapatoria" dijo Gin sacando una pistola de su abrigo disparando a Conan en un pulmón 3 veces, Ai disparo a Gin en la pierna para dejarlo quieto y corrió hacia Conan_

"_Kudo…" dijo Ai arrodillándose, Conan estaba tirado sangrando "por favor… no te vayas" dijo Ai saliéndole lagrimas "no mueras… te necesito… Shinichi por favor vive no quiero perderte" dijo Ai acariciándole la cara, llego el FBI a la sala, Ai les rogo que ayudaran a Conan así que lo enviaron a un hospital, Ai rogaba mucho de que él vivía_

_3 horas después_

_Ai estaba sentada aun rogando hasta que salió un doctor_

"_familiares de Edogawa"_

_Al escuchar eso Ai se levanto_

"_yo lo conozco"_

"_el ya se encuentra bien lo que necesita es descansar"_

"_muchas gracias" dijo Ai con alivio_

_El doctor pudo ver que Ai se tranquilizo al escuchar eso "¿son novios?"_

_Ai se ruborizo un poco "no, solo somos amigos"_

"_creo que le gustaría ¿no?"_

_Ella asistió_

_El doctor solo sonrió "bueno puede confesar sus sentimientos por el, tiene que tener fe si a le gustas a el"_

"_si gracias doctor"_

"_puede visitarlo solo tenga cuidado en despertarlo el necesita descansar está en la habitación 202"_

_Ella asistió y fue a la habitación, al llegar a la habitación se encontró dormido tranquilamente_

"_parece un verdadero niño cuando duerme" dijo Ai sonriendo_

_Ella se sentó y decidió ver como durmió, pasaron semanas y Conan seguía durmiendo, Ai le visitaba seguido, ella faltaba a la escuela para ver como se encuentra Conan, lo visitaba desde que habrían el hospital hasta que cerraban, Hakase lo visitaba pero no seguido, Ayumi lo visita dos veces a la semana y muy tarde, Kogoro lo visito solo una vez, Mitsuhiko y Genta lo visistaban igual dos veces a la semana, Ran lo visitaba diario pero llegaba algo tarde y salía temprano, Hakase le dijo que mejor se quedara en casa, Ai negó eso, ella quería está ahí hasta que Conan abra los ojos, su preocupación nunca terminaba hasta saber que Conan esté bien, ella siempre leía revistas, viendo la televisión del hospital y viendo a Conan, ella decidió terminar el antídoto ya que tiene información del APTX4869, ella trajo una laptop que compro y empezó hacer formulas hasta terminarlo, dos semanas más ella pudo terminarlo, tenía cuatro pastillas dos son el antídoto y las otras son temporales, las temporales son para decir información que ya van a llegar hasta que estén listos, una semana Ai se quedo dormida mientras que Conan despertando recordando lo que paso, el vio a Ai dormida_

"_ella parece un angel" dijo Conan y en su tocador vio dos pastillas al parecer divididas por el color junto con una nota_

"_Kudo si ve las pastillas que están a lado suyo son, dos son el antídoto permanente y las otras dos son temporales, las hice si no estás listo para regresar y avisar para regresar tal día"_

_Conan se sorprendió de que Ai hizo un trabajo duro para conseguirlo, Conan se paro, aguantando el dolor de su costilla_

"_oye Haibara despierta" dijo Conan moviendola_

_Ai hizo un gemido empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, ella se sorprendió lo que estaba viendo "Ku… ¿¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO, TIENES QUE DESCANSAR?" grito Ai_

_Conan solo sonrió "no te preocupe estoy bien"_

_Ai lo empujo no fuerte hacia la cama para que descanse "no seas necio tienes que descansar"_

"_bien" dicho esto él se acostó y Ai se sento en su silla_

"_Haibara"_

"_si Kudo"_

"_gracias por cuidarme"_

_Ella negó la cabeza "no, yo debo darte las gracias por salvarme pero por favor no lo haga otra vez"_

"_¿hacer qué?"_

"_en salvarme, no quiero que muera"_

"_Ai… siempre te proteger, yo no quiero que mueras"_

_Ai se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre falso_

"_pero yo no quiero que mueras"_

"_al igual que tu no quiero que mueras también"_

"_mira, mejor hay que olvidarlo la organización a sido eliminada"_

"_eso es bueno"_

"_Ai…"_

"_¿Por qué me llamas por mi nombre?"_

"_¿es un problema que te llamo por tu nombre?"_

"_no, pero ¿Por qué lo dices?"_

"_solo por cariño si quieres no lo digo"_

"_no… esta bien Shinichi" dijo Ai con una sonrisa_

_Conan se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre y después sonrió_

"_bueno creo que tienes que irte a casa Shiho necesitas descansar bien"_

_Ai se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre verdadero pero luego negó la cabeza "no me iré hasta que te den de alta"_

"_bueno puedes quedarte"_

_Pasaron horas y hablaban de su pasado, Conan siempre reanimaba a Ai en su pasado fatal_

_Llego el doctor anunciando_

"_señorita me temo que tendrá que irse" dijo el doctor_

"_espera Ai, doctor, ella ¿puede quedarse?"_

"_lo siento niño pero no puedo"_

"_venga déjela dormir conmigo yo estoy bien"_

"_muy bien si se encuentra bien" dicho esto el doctor salió_

"_bueno voy a dormirme en la silla"_

"_espera, duérmete conmigo" dijo Conan con una sonrisa_

"_pero Shinichi…"_

"_no hay problema estoy bien, es para que te acomodes bien" dicho esto Ai se acerco a la cama de Conan, Ai dormía tranquilamente, su sueño se convirtió una pesadilla, haciéndola gritar y despertar a Conan_

"_solo es un sueño Ai"_

"_si tienes razón, perdón por despertarte"_

"_no importa" dicho esto Conan abrazo a Ai, esto provoco que se sonrojaba Ai_

"_yo te protegeré Ai, aquí estoy para cuidarte" dicho esto el se durmió_

_Ai se sentía segura asi, ella sonrio y volvió a soñar y su sueño se volvió mejor_

_Pasaron días y le dieron de alta a Conan, el tomo la pastilla temporal y le dijo a Ran que no podrá volver que se quedara en Estados Unidos, Ran no le gustaba esa idea, el le dijo que el quería quedarse ahí, le dijo que buscara alguien mejor que el, le advirtió de que no sospeche de Conan, que son parientes y se parecen mucho y que el le enseño su inteligencia, Ran pudo despejar sus dudas y ella acepto de que nunca volvería así Shinichi se fue y a esperar el efecto y volver a su cuerpo de niño, el le explico a Ai que no quería volver y mejor que se quede así, Ai también quiso quedarse así y vivieron su segunda niñez_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Ahora ellos están ahora en 31 de Diciembre y la fiesta es en la casa de Hakase, Ai por fin festeja el fin de año, ella parece feliz, ella no está segura Conan está enamorada de ella, pero ella disfrutaba la vida, Conan se sentía mejor aun que un poco dolorido pero puede controlarlo

"Ai" dijo Conan

"si Conan"

"podrías acompañarme al jardín"

"claro"

Ellos caminaron al jardín

_En el jardín_

Solo quedaba 1 minuto para año nuevo

"¿Qué sucede Shinichi?" pregunto Ai

"tengo algo que decirte Shiho"

"y bien ¿Qué es?"

"yo…yo…"

"si"

"yo… yo te amo" dijo Conan finalmente

Ella se sorprendió al escuchar esas tres palabras

"es una broma verdad" dijo Ai no creyéndolo

"no lo es, en verdad te amo Ai, pero creo que tu no, asi que mejor olvida esto" Conan puso una cara triste y decidió regresar, Ai le agarro del brazo detediendolo

"espera"

"¿Por qué?"

"porque…" dicho esto Ai volteo a Conan, ellos están a 2 pulgadas de sus labios "también te amo Conan, no puedo vivir sin ti"

Conan sonrio y acerco poco a poco sus labios hacia los de ella, Ai hizo lo mismo

_5_

Ellos están a 1 pulgada de distancia de sus labios

_4_

Casi llegan, empezaron a cerrar sus ojos

_3_

Un poco mas

_2_

Ai sentía el aliento de Conan y Conan el aliento de ella

_1_

Sus labios casi se tocan

_0_

Llegaron sus labios hacia su destino junto con el nuevo año que llego ahora, compartieron su beso muy tierno, nada de lengua solo uno normal, ellos se separaron

"feliz año nuevo Ai"

"feliz año nuevo Conan"

Otra vez se besaron, paso algo de nieve en el jardín, se veía tranquilo la escena, Ai por fin es feliz, ella está con el hombre de sus sueños, viviendo una vida feliz

**FIN**


	3. Un corazon frio

**UN CORAZON FRIO**

Un día comenzó, pero no cualquier día, si uno especial, un dia que los amantes se reúnen y entregan regalos, si San Valentín llego en Tokyo, una persona, una chica de 7 años… no, de 17 años, su nombre Ai Haibara… no, Shiho Miyano, una chica de corazón frio, nadie pudo conseguir su amor cuando estaba en E.U., ella nunca cayó en el amor pero… desde que traiciono a una organización que trabajaba, decidió tomar su experimento, el APTX4869, al tomarla no supo que su cuerpo volvería el de una niña de 7 años, al ver a ese Detective… un Detective que fue la primera víctima del APTX4869, su nombre, Shinichi Kudo, un detective adolecente, el moderno Sherlock Holmes, pero… termino al haber sido obligado beber el APTX4869, ahora es un niño de 7 años, llamado Conan Edogawa, Ai… al ver Conan, poco a poco empezó a caer en el amor, pero ella lo negaba, al ver su verdadera forma, su preocupación…, Ai… no, Shiho Miyano, fue la primera vez que cayó en el amor de un Detective Shinichi Kudo alias Conan Edogawa. Shinichi Kudo, el Detective del nuevo siglo, estuvo enamorado de su amiga de la infancia, Ran Mouri, una chica de 17 años, ella también se enamoro de Shinichi Kudo, pero a Kudo… termino su fama al beber el APTX4869, y su amor por Mouri… también termino, Kudo descubrió quien fue el que creo que APTX4869 y fue en contra con Ai, pero el pensó que le podía servir para derrotar a esa organización, el la salvo por que es la única que tiene información sobre la organización y como hacer un antídoto del APTX4869, pero… poco a poco, Kudo empezó a enamorarse de Ai, el intento negarlo, pero al paso del tiempo… Shinichi Kudo quedo enamorado de Shiho Miyano alias Ai Haibara

Ai se levanto en su hora habitual, fue a la cocina para preparar el desayuna

"han pasado meses y aun sigo así" dijo Ai, entonces sonrio "pero me gusta, puedo reiniciar mi vida… es como… si el destino quiere que mi vida sea normal"

_En de agencia de detective_

Conan se despertó, pero esta vez muy temprano, el empezó a sonreír

"este es el dio" dijo Conan

Dicho esto se paro y empezó a cambiarse, salió de su habitación pero… cuando iba salir de la agencia, se escucho que alguien abrió la puerta de una habitación, Conan volteo y vio a Ran con su pijama

"Conan ¿A dónde vas?" dijo Ran

Entonces Conan sonrio "tu lo sabes Ran"

Luego Ran también sonrio "entiendo, ten suerte con Ai"

Conan se ruborizo al escuchar el nombre de Ai, el asistió y salió de la agencia, Ran volvió a su habitación con su sonrisa

"han pasado meses desde que Conan se enamoro de Ai, pero… Shinichi me dijo sus sentimientos a mi, me dijo que me quería como una hermana, parece que también siento eso por él, Shinichi, ten suerte en tu caso" dicho esto cerró la puerta de su apartamento

_En la calle_

Conan caminaba en un paso apresurado, mientras caminaba veía a todas partes si había una tienda de regalos abierta, encontró una y salió a correr hacia ella

_En la tienda_

Conan entro y reviso toda la tienda, había ramos de flores, cajas de chocolates, todo tipo de regalos, Conan encontró un ramo de rosas rojas

"me llevare estas" dijo Conan

Iba a llegar al cajero pero al encontrar una caja de chocolates en forma de corazón color blanco,

"también me lo llevare"

Entonces llego al cajero, Conan le mostro lo que necesita

"¿Cuánto seria?"

"2500 Yens"

Conan le entrego el dinero, la cajera empezó a sonreir

"vaya, al parecer tu novia tiene mucha suerte en tenerte"

Conan se ruborizo, tomo las cosas y salió de la tienda regresando a la agencia

_En camino a la escuela_

Ai caminaba tranquilamente, mientras seguía caminando se encontró a Conan, ellos caminaron hacia su escuela

"¿y?" dijo Ai

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué le vas a regalar a Mouri?"

"nada"

Ai se sorprendió

"¿¡que!... ¿no le regalaras nada?"

"no te he dicho, pero decidi dejarla"

"entonces ¿aun quieres el antídoto?"

"no, me quedare así"

"entiendo"

"Haibara…"

"¿Qué?"

"este si…"

"¡hola chicos!" dijeron tres voces, una de ellas es femenino

Conan estaba casi furioso por dentro pero tuvo que dejarlo, el tenia una oportunidad

"hola chicos"

"vengan tenemos que ir a la escuela" dijo Ayumi

"o si no llegaremos tarde" dijo Mitsuhiko

"y no podre comer" dijo Genta

"maldición Genta, siempre piensas en comida"

"no tengo nada más que pensar"

Ellos caminaron hacia la escuela, Conan y Ai están atrás de ellos

"y ¿Qué querías decirme?"

"después, no quiero que ellos se enteren"

"entiendo"

Así ellos caminaron rumbo hacia su escuela pero con aburrimiento de aprender lo que ya aprendieron a excepción de Ayumi, Mitsuhiko y Genta

_Terminando la escuela_

Conan tomo un suspiro de alegría al ver que terminaron las clases, Ai seguía normal, como si nada hubiera pasado, caminaban junto con los Shounen Tantei

"esto… Haibara" dijo Mitsuhiko

"¿si?"

"¿puedo hablar contigo a solas?"

Conan al ver lo que quería hacer Mitsuhiko, sintió celos

"está bien"

Entonces caminaron hacia otro lugar donde no los pueden ver

_Ese lugar_

Ai y Mitsuhiko llegaron en ese lugar

"¿y? ¿Qué quieres hablarme?" dijo Ai

Entonces Mitsuhiko agarro de los hombros de Ai

"Ai te amo"

Ai quedo aturdida

"¿Qué?"

"que te amo"

Ai no sentía nasa, ni siquiera un latido de su corazón frio

"perdóname, pero yo no te amo Tsuburaya"

Mitsuhiko se le rompió el corazón, su mundo, no sentía nada, su corazón se fue, un hueco se sentía en su pecho, el solto los hombros de Ai, ella solo se fue (creo que fui un poco fuerte)

_Regresando al lugar_

Ai camino normal, mostrando una cara sin emociones, ella solo regreso un poco a lado de Conan, Mitsuhiko salió con una cara normal, intentando quitar su dolor, el vio que Ai esta cerca de Conan

_Ahora entiendo a quien amas_ pensó Mitsuhiko

"¿pasa algo?" dijo Ayumi

"eh, no nada, solo quise hablar con ella sobre el juego que Hakase me dio"

"está bien" dijo Ayumi

Siguieron su camino y a la esquina había un callejón oscuro, no se veía nada

"esto… Conan" djio Ayumi

"¿sí?"

"¿podemos hablar en privado?"

"está bien"

Ai sintió celos, al ver que Ayumi agarra la mano de Conan y lo lleva en el callejón

_El callejón_

Ellos llegaron al callejón, nadie los podía ver, Conan odia ver poco a Ayumi, al resto los veía bien ya que están en luz

"¿Qué necesitas Ayumi?" dijo Conan

Ayumi abrazo a Conan

"Conan yo te amo" dijo Ayumi

Conan se impresiono al escuchar esas palabras

"¿¡que!"

"yo te amo Conan, me has gustado desde que te conocí"

Entonces Ayumi se empezó a acercar a la cara de Conan, ella quería darle un beso, Conan sabía que iba hacer así que la detuvo

"yo no te amo Ayumi"

Ayumi sintió un gran agujero en su corazón, un dolor insoportable

"¿no me amas Conan?"

"no Ayumi, perdóname, pero no te amo"

Ayumi soltó a Conan, ella sentía que iba salirle lágrimas, un dolor insoportable que ella no quiere tenerlo, Conan empezó a salir del callejón

"perdona, Ayumi"

Entonces Conan salió del callejón

_Regresando al lugar_

Conan llego normal y se fue al lado de Ai, Ayumi salió también normal intentando quitar su dolor, ella vio que Conan estaba a lado de Ai

_Ai es una chica con suerte en tener a Conan _pensó Ayumi

"¿Qué sucede?" dijo Mitsuhiko

"eh... a no nada, solo le dije si alguna vez Ran me enseña a cocinar"

"pero ¿estás segura? No creo que aun puedas cocinar Ayumi"

"pero cuando tenga la edad"

"está bien"

Entonces siguieron su camino, después de unos minutos, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko y Genta se separaron de Ai y Conan para ir a sus casas, mientras que Ai y Conan seguía caminando Ai hablo

"¿ahora me puedes decir lo que querías decirme?"

Conan sonrió "necesito verte en el parque a las 5:00 Pm" entonces siguió caminado pero en paso apresurado

Ai solo se quedo sin habla, entonces se fue directo hacia su casa

_Casa de Ai_

Cuando ella llego a su casa, inmediatamente fue a su habitación, ella se acosto en su cama, empezando a pensar

_¿Por qué Kudo quiere que lo vea en el parque?... podía decírmelo ahora… ¿no será que…? _Ai se ruborizo al pensar en eso

_No, imposible, el nunca diría eso, pero ¿Qué se será?... bueno solo tengo que esperar para saberlo_

Entonces se durmió

_3 horas con 57 minutos después_

Ai se despertó y vio el reloj y la hora es 4:57 Pm, ella abrió abrió mucho los ojos al saber la hora, intento arreglarse y salió de su casa a toda prisa

_En la calle_

Ella corría a toda velocidad, intentando llegar

_Es inútil con esta velocidad, llegare ahí como a las 5:08, espero llegar antes de eso, espera Kudo _pensó Ai

_En el parque_

Conan esperaba en un árbol, el tenia oculto sus cosas para Ai, vio la hora y son 5:08 Pm

"creo que no va a ir" dijo Conan

El vio a una persona corriendo a toda prisa, el no tenia que fijarse bien que ya sabía quien era, Ai llego respirando con dificultad

"perdona… perdona si llego tarde Kudo"

"no me llames Kudo, el ya no existirá a partir de ahora"

"entiendo, y ¿para qué me quieres Ku…? Digo Edogawa"

"siéntate"

Ella se sentó, después siguió Conan

"¿y bien?"

Conan tomo un gran suspiro

Entonces Conan volteo a su izquierda y agarro dos cosas, fue el ramo de flores y la caja de chocolates, Ai se quedo sorprendida lo que esta haciendo Conan

"Ai… te amo" dijo Conan

Ai quedo con la boca mas abierta, Conan vio su expresión, pero veía que ella no sentía nada, asi que bajo la cabeza

"creo que tu corazón no late por mi"

Ai solo formo una sonrisa y se acerco a Conan, ella levanto la cabeza de Conan y hacerlo que el vea a Ai

"mi corazón frio no late, pero mi corazón cálido late siempre por ti… Conan"

Conan se impresiono al oír eso, Ai se acerco poco a poco a la cara de Conan, Conan también hizo lo mismo, casi llegan sus labios, después sus labios se reunieron en un cálido beso, pasaron así 8 minutos, después que terminaron el beso se abrazaron, una nueva pareja nació en 14 de febrero

**FIN**


End file.
